Tiki Torch-er
is the sixth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is unlocked after beating Day 20 of Big Wave Beach. The player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Lily Pad. As the player progresses through higher levels, he or she will be slowly tortured to the fact that they will be given with higher concentrations of constant zombie hordes. Tiki Torch-er's name was derived from the Tiki Torch itself, a bamboo type that is common to the Tiki culture which is also a popular party decoration. Also, tiki is a large wooden carving in humanoid form, although this is a somewhat archaic usage in the Māori language. Zombies *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Snorkel Zombie *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie Strategies Pay attention to the tide lines. Know when the shores will hit a certain column and when the ambushes will occur. Expect, as well, the speedy assaults of Surfer Zombies, flying octopi from Octo Zombies, and squads of Fishermen Zombies arriving in unison. Moreover, if the set-up is initially screwed up then expect a loss of your Lawn Mower. You can shovel up placed Lily Pads to slightly boost up your sun bank as you will need to do this in higher levels. Try choosing the Infi-nut. It is a great counter in dealing with Fishermen Zombies. A boosted one is better but for lower levels, it is required to feed it with Plant Food instead to save gems. Next, get the Tangle Kelp as it will act as the aquatic variation of Potato Mine, then Chili Bean, and lastly the Potato Mine. Those three instant kill plants will help you out so you won't need to collect them in the later stages as it may hamper your progression. As always, the good way of using them is while you build up your sun production, you can start placing them on the sixth column to the right but also keep on placing Lily Pads for the Potato Mine and Chili Bean. Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom will also be of good use here as well as Fume-shroom and Magnet-shroom when the large waves of armored zombies arrived. For levels 21 and beyond, you will need the powerful plants such as Winter Melon and Banana Launcher. Winter Melons can help you slow down Surfer Zombies while Banana Launchers can help you shorten the work of the other plants by severely damaging them. Citrons are ill-advised but is still recommended even though it can only kill one zombie at a time. Also, Bowling Bulbs are of high priority since they can take out zombies from all columns because they are good in taking care of zombie hordes. On levels where Octo Zombies come in large numbers and bind up your plants from a safe distance, leave spaces for Cherry Bomb and Ghost Pepper (usually, leave the second and fourth columns empty) as both explode in a 3x3 column and because most of the times, you will end up with all your plants bound by octopi. That way, you can easily use the bound plants again but be advised, as more Octo Zombies can come in larger densities and if they do, expect thousands of flying octopi on your lawn. Jalapeno is also recommended if you have it. If you have Power Lily, you can feed Iceberg Lettuce with Plant Food, so you'll be safe for a while, while killing octopis and zombies. A lawn full of Starfruits can help counter octopi as well because Starfruits attack in multiple directions rapidly. For Fisherman Zombies, feeding an Infi-nut with a Plant Food is very useful but be conservative upon doing so unless you have a Power Lily to replace lost Plant Food. With that, Infi-nut will render them hopeless to catch and drag plants on the ocean, allowing you to kill the other attacking zombies with ease. Surfer Zombies can be countered with Infi-nut's force field as it will force them to stop surfing in the place that you want. Pay attention to their surfboards, as the can instantly kill your Infi-nut and its force field in conclusion. It's good to imitate your Power Lily so you'll have more Plant Food. Gallery Screenshot_2014-11-13-00-56-07.png|Tiki Torch-er seen on the map. Screenshot 2014-11-12-22-21-51.png Screenshot 2014-11-09-20-13-56.png Screenshot 2014-11-13-01-01-28.png Screenshot 2014-11-15-14-25-28.png TikiTorcherTemplate.png|Tiki-Torch-er's Leaderboard Icon Blah.jpg|Level 20 by Crazyzombie168 Screenshot 2014-11-22-08-37-47.png|Anti Octo and Fisher zombie strategy by SunShroom Screenshot_2014-12-18-10-07-37.png|Level 24 Screenshot_2014-12-01-15-56-46.png|Level 60 by Screenshot_2014-11-08-18-13-15.jpg|Seven Tile Turnips planted Screenshot_2014-12-22-15-18-11.png|Strategy against Fisherman Zombies Screenshot_2014-12-27-18-33-02.png|Strategy against Octo Zombies Screenshot_2014-12-22-15-11-51.png|Level 59, nothing special TT81U.png|Level 81 TT93U.png|Level 93 TT99U.png|Level 99 TT100U1.png|Level 100 (Part 1) TT100U2.png|Level 100 (Part 2) Trivia *Tiki Torch-er is the only Endless Zone to have Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp as obtainable plants. *In Maōri Mythology, Tiki is the first man created by either Tūmatauenga or Tāne. *The word "Torch-er" is pronounced as "torture". *This and Arthur's Challenge are the only Endless Zones to have two words. *Before it is unlocked, if the player looks closely, the water on its platform is not animated. * After it is unlocked, the water on the map turns into hardened lava. * This is the only Endless Zone to have one zombie (other than the Zombot) not encountered in there (in this case, Bikini Zombie if you don't count the ones degraded from Bikini Conehead or Bikini Buckethead). Category:Endless Zone Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Endless Levels Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Big Wave Beach levels